


Business

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Language, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: Bill is lonely after being on the road and away form his wife. he needs some kind of release, but he doesn't want to cheat.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Nancy Tench, Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Business

With the larger budget for the BSU, you’re able to cover separate rooms, something Bill was excited to try out on the next trip with Holden. However, he made sure to get rooms with connecting doors so that you all could discuss the cases without having too many complications. Holden had stayed back on this particular case. The closing of the Atlanta Child Murders had taken a toll on him and he was taking some time off to find the inspiration he needed to get back in the game. 

You guys had been back from the local police station for a while now. You were staying with Bill in his room drinking and discussing the case. At some point the discussion drifted into your personal lives, probably thanks to the alcohol clouding your judgements. 

“You’re single?” Bill asks like he can’t believe it. 

“Why is that so hard to believe?” You laugh. “I’ve never really dated dated anyone.” And this time, Bill laughs. “What?”

“Nothing, you just sound like Holden.” He says through a chuckle.

“Oh, you did not just say that!” You tease him and finish the last sip of beer. You look at the alarm clock behind you. 

The room is victim to an awkward silence for a moment before Bill speaks up again, “y/n, do you ever…” He trails off

You shoot him a confused look. “Do I ever what?” 

He’s too embarrassed to say, but he’s already started. “Like, when you’re alone, do you ever…” he pauses again, not being able to force the words out. “Since you’re single, you know, do you ever .. touch yourself?” 

You’re shocked by your partner’s question. 

“I know, it’s a personal question, it’s just, well I haven’t— well, Nancy and I haven’t—“ You feel the tension in the air as he pauses, trying to find the right words to say. “We’ve been so concerned with Brian that there’s never time for us anymore. It’s just been a while.” 

You stare at him for a minute, wondering if he’s done explaining. “Bill, look. I’m flattered, but you’re married and I—“

“Oh, no! No, no. I’m not asking to have sex with you, no. I wouldn’t ask that. I love my wife.”

“Then I’m confused. Why are you bringing this up?” You ask.

His eyes look up from his beer to meet yours. “Maybe, we can help each other.” His hand moves from gripping his bottle to resting on his thigh. You follow the movement and notice a bulge in his pants. “You can say no.” 

“I still don’t even really know what you’re asking me to do.” You admit.

“I don’t want to have sex with you, I just want some help with a release. We don’t have to touch each other, just stay where we can see.” 

“Are you suggesting we masturbate together?” Bill was half expecting you to be offended and half expecting you to be disgusting. 

“Again, you can say no.” 

You interrupt him, “I’m in.” He takes a moment to process your response. “I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about you like that anyway. It’s a win win.”

“Win win.” He repeated. “I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting tonight to go like this.” 

You get up and move to the bed, feeling Bill’s eyes on you. You strip out of your pants and underwear. “Me either.” You lay down, propping yourself up and spreading your legs towards Bill. You put a finger in your mouth to suck on it before moving it down to your wet pussy. 

Bill shifts in his seat, getting ready to pull out his hard cock. He palms his bulge as you rub your pussy. He groaned when he saw you insert a finger in your slit and he finally was ready to get his dick out. He unzips his slacks and pulls them down with his boxers. He strokes his cock up slowly, focusing his attention on your fingers. 

You close your eyes, imagining Bill’s hands on you. You bring a hand up to grope your breasts and you let out a quiet moan. Your eyes open to see Bill stroking his hard cock at a faster pace, precum leaking out of the tip. You add another finger to thrust into your pussy, curling them inside, and continuing to moan. 

Bill whispers a “fuck” and you look up to see him tilting his head back. The image was something you pictured your head a thousand times, but this was real. You were actually seeing Bill at his most vulnerable and you loved it. You enjoyed how intimate the moment was. 

“Oh, Bill,” you moan into your touch, causing him to drag out another, long “fuck.” He matches the pace of his strokes with the speed of your finger fucking. “Yes, god, Bill, fuck me.” You whimper. You buck your hips up, getting closer to your release. You hear Bill’s breaths getting louder and shallower, indicating that he’s close too. 

He slows his strokes, not wanting to cum before you. You remove your hand from your breast and move it to rub your clit. In seconds, your cumming and moaning Bill’s name. Bill cups his balls and loses himself in the image of you cumming on your hand and his load shoots up onto his stomach. He continues to stroke his cum out. You catch your breath as you watch him tuck pull his boxers back up. You put your clothes back on and shake his hand before going back to your room next door. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to suggestions & requests. Also, if there are any other characters or other shows, I would be glad to try out writing for them!


End file.
